The present application relates to software and more specifically to systems, user interfaces, and methods for accessing, displaying, organizing, and/or manipulating enterprise data.
Systems and methods for accessing enterprise data are employed in various demanding applications, including Business Intelligence (BI), Incentive Compensation (IC), Customer Relationship Management (CRM), Human Capital Management (HCM), and other Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) systems.
Effective access to data and accompanying mechanisms for displaying and organizing the data are important for enabling informed enterprise decision making. An enterprise may maintain a broad Information Technology (IT) landscape, wherein different types of data are stored in multiple disparate databases. Accessing the data may require expertise spanning multiple disciplines.
Enterprises may lack highly effective mechanisms for integrating and presenting data from multiple sources in a single Graphical User Interface (GUI). Accordingly, when making important business decisions, businesses often contract experts to prepare specialized reports detailing information relevant to the business decisions. However, preparation of specialized reports can be costly, and the reports may be incomplete.
Accordingly, important business decisions are often made without complete knowledge of factors affecting the business decisions. Critical business decisions can be based upon guesses or gut feelings. Furthermore, important business opportunities, unexplored solutions to problems, or important decision-making options may be overlooked.